


I'm The Powder, You're The Fuse

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Finger Sucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, beel is hung and everyone knows it, douchey title, non graphic descriptions of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: GN!MC and BeelBeel's walking around being all sexy and MC is totally into it.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	I'm The Powder, You're The Fuse

Beelzebub went into the bedroom that he and his twin shared, surprised to see MC on his bed, a text book and several pages of notes sprawled out around them. They chewed on the end of their pen as they read, focused, before writing down an answer. On the other bed, Belphie was napping per usual, his text book next to him and some papers on the ground.

“MC?” Beel said, making the human jump. 

MC looked up at him, eyes widening at what they saw.

Beel stood before them, nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair wet and falling into his eyes. He smiled sweetly. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I-it’s okay. Sorry, uh, I was helping Belphie with homework and he fell asleep, so I kinda just stayed here. I’ll get going.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Don’t you want some privacy so you can get dressed?”

Beel shrugged. “I don’t care.”

He didn’t notice MC’s embarrassed expression as they bit their lip, eyeing the naked demon. 

“I’ll throw on some shorts and we can go get a late night snack together,” Beel said with a grin. 

“Oh. Uh, yeah, okay.” 

MC gasped quietly as the red haired demon dropped the towel. They quickly covered their eyes with their hand. As he went to his dresser to find a pair of shorts, MC gave themself permission to peek a little, though quickly feeling guilty at the sight of his muscular back.

“Alright, ready to go to the kitchen? I’m starving.” Beel held out his hand, helping the human up off his bed. 

As they walked down the hallway, MC tried their best to look anywhere but at Beel. When they got into the kitchen, MC leaned against the counter as Beel opened the fridge, rummaging through it.MC’s eyes trailed down Beel’s muscled shoulders, arms, and back, pausing at his ass before flitting back up to his handsome profile. He grabbed a few things from the fridge and looked over at MC with a smile. The human quickly looked away.

“So, how have you been, MC?” Beel asked.

“I’m o-okay,” they answered, gaze hovering over the still damp and glistening chest and abs of the demon. “Were you at practice?”

“Yeah,” Beel replied as he opened a small jar of custard. 

MC crossed the kitchen, taking their turn with the fridge, staring inside at all its contents. They didn’t even know what they were searching for, besides a way to get themself to stop looking at Beelzebub.

They froze as they felt the demon come up close behind them, leaning into them to look over their shoulder at the fridge. “What are you looking for?”

“Um, not sure yet,” MC said, trying their best to ignore the fact that a shirtless freshly showered Beel was so close. Though they weren’t looking at him, they could smell the scent of his soap. He smelled so good, and the feel of him against them was a tad overwhelming.

Beel placed his hand on MC’s hip, gently scooting them out of the way. He grabbed some sort of Devildom fruit that the human had never seen and held it out to them. “Try this,” he said. “I bet you’ll like it.”

MC smiled shyly, grabbing the fruit from Beelzebub’s large hand. “Thanks.”

Beel nodded as he leaned against the wall, dipping two fingers into the jar of custard. He brought it to his mouth, moaning happily as he closed his lips around the two fingers and slowly pulled them out. MC let out a barely audible gasp, one that they were happy Beel didn’t seem to notice.

“I think I’m going to turn in for the night,” MC muttered, a throbbing starting between their legs. They were desperate to get away from the demon before he noticed their arousal.

Beel frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Just really tired.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, goodnight, MC.”

MC said good night to him quickly before heading back to their room in a hurry. 

As MC got ready for bed, images of the half naked demon licking custard off of his fingers refused to leave MC’s head, and their own arousal was getting impossible to ignore. All they could think about was wanting to jump the gluttonous demon, run their hands among his abs and strong arms. They got into bed and slid their hand under their underwear, sighing as they started to touch themself. It was both a relief to have some sort of pressure against their sex, and frustrating, as they’d rather have Beelzebub gluttonous between their thighs. They continued, speeding up on themself as they shut their eyes, imagining it was Beel instead.

They were about to cum when there was a soft knock at their door. They jumped, hurriedly pulling their hand out of their underwear and getting out of bed. They opened the door, Beel standing there holding their books and papers. 

“Oh, hi, Beel,” MC said, breathing shakily. 

“Hey, you forgot these in my room. I didn’t want you to forget them tomorrow…are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine!”

Beel looked the human up and down, at first checking if they were hurt. He noticed the shorts they were wearing were messed up at the top a bit. The thought of them pleasuring themself crossed his mind, but Beel quickly threw the thought away. As hot as he would find that, he figured he was overthinking it. Of course messed up clothing didn’t mean anything.

But then he smelled it, the arousal emitting from the human. Between the messed up clothing, the fidgety and nervous reactions of the human, and that beautiful, sweet scent, his suspicions were confirmed.

Beel smirked. “You know, MC, if you need anything, you can always ask me.”

MC eyed him, confused. “Yeah…?”

“Anything,” he reiterated, stepping closer to them. 

“Thanks, Beel,” MC said nervously, gently grabbing the books from his hands and setting them on their table. They gasped when they felt the large demon behind them. They turned, looking up at him. “Beel?”

He looked down at the human, his eyes heavy. “I’m hungry, MC.”

His voice was low, husky, dangerous. 

MC backed up nervously, though there wasn’t really anywhere to go between the demon and the table behind them. As much as they wanted him to stay, they also wanted him to leave so they could finally get rid of the throbbing between their legs that was now even stronger. “Oh, um, well, want me to go to the kitchen with you?”

Beel shook his head. “There’s nothing in there that will satisfy me.”

“There’s not?” He was being weird. Really weird.

“No,” Beel said, taking MC’s hands in his. “I know what you were doing, MC. Before I brought you your things.”

“You d-do?”

Beel nodded, bringing the hand that had just been in their shorts to his mouth and kissing it. “I wanna taste you.”

There was a crazy look in his eyes, similar to the one he gets when he was at his most gluttonous. A look he had gotten only when denied food. A look that one of the brothers had described as feral. 

“Can I?” he asked.

MC stuttered a bunch of nonsense, unable to make actual words. Mesmerized and surprised by the way Beel was acting, all they could do was nod. 

Beel kissed their hand again before sliding a finger of theirs into his mouth, not unlike he did with his own and the custard. The taste of their skin only made Beel more hungry for them. In one sudden movement, Beel scooped the human up, bringing them to his face. They were quickly joined at the lips, sloppily kissing, licking, nipping at each other. Beel held MC up with one hand under their ass, the other ripping off their shirt as he brought them to the bed. He tossed their t-shirt to the side as he threw them onto the bed, perhaps a bit too roughly.

Beelzebub hovered over the human, a hand on each side of their head as he continued kissing them. He pressed his hips against theirs, teasing them with his large cock that was growing more and more stiff as he pressed against them. 

“Beel,” MC groaned as his hands roamed their body. 

He kissed down their body, taking each of their nipples into this mouth, softly nibbling and leaving licks down their chest and stomach. He stopped at the top of their shorts, gripping it with his teeth and pulling them down to their thighs. 

MC hissed at the feeling of Beel’s mouth enveloping their most sensitive area, his tongue working his way around them. It was no shock to MC that the demon was a pro, tongue swirling around and hitting all the right spots. He licked and sucked like he couldn’t get enough. MC moaned louder and louder as they got closer. They ran their fingers through his hair, lightly pulling as he pleasured them with his mouth.

The demon groaned, tearing their shorts off all the way and placing his hands on their thighs, pushing them farther apart to give himself even better access to them. Beel looked down at the human, his eyes dark as he inserted his fingers into their mouth, mirroring their fingers in his just moments before. The human eagerly took them, sucking on them until Beel pulled them out and brought them down to MC’s entrance. He looked up at them once more, asking permission to continue.

“Please, Beel, yes.”

Beel grinned, his mouth returning to their genitals as he slowly pushed his moistened fingers into their hole. The human inhaled sharply as the feeling of his large fingers in them, but then sighed as he pumped them in and out, pleasure taking over. With his other hand he pulled his cock out, jerking himself off.

“Wait, Beel,” MC said through moans. Beel paused, looking up at the human. 

“I want you in my mouth too.”

Beelzebub smirked, pulling away to get onto the bed with MC. He laid down, pulling the human on top of him, facing away from him. He quickly went back to fingering and going down on MC.

It was a bit difficult for MC to reach his cock because of the height difference, but it didn’t stop them. They wrapped their hand around his girth, pulling him to them. It was huge, and for a moment they wondered how it was going to fit in not only their mouth, but inside them as well. Still, they couldn’t help but feel excited by the thought of being stretched by Beel and his large cock. 

They pumped him a few times before wrapping their lips around the tip and slowly taking him in their mouth. A hum from the demon’s lips vibrated against them and they shivered. They bobbed their head up and down his large member, though it was hard to concentrate on both the feeling of what Beel was doing and trying their best to pleasure him.

Beel threw his head back with a loud groan as the human took him into their mouth, swallowing as much of him as they could. He continued fingering them until their legs started to shake and they climaxed, moans muffled by his dick in their mouth. 

With a grin he picked them up, spinning them around so they were face to face. Slowly and carefully, he lowered them onto him. MC’s walls tensed around him immediately, both in orgasm aftershock and the pleasurable pain of taking him in.

“Oh fuck!” MC cried out. 

“You okay?” Beel asked, pausing.

“Yes, you feel amazing.”

Beel smirked. “You do too, MC.”

He held MC just to steady them as they sunk down on him at their own pace, taking their time in getting used to him. It wasn’t long before he was in as much as MC could possibly take him.

MC picked up the pace, bouncing up and down on his cock. They felt so full, stuffed to the brim with the beautiful demon. 

Beel looked up at the human riding him. There was something about them being so small compared to him, so fragile and sweet, that turned him on. Being inside them felt amazing and brought out the demon in him. Horns grew from his head, wings sprouting from his back and fluttering at the pleasurable feelings in his body. 

He sat up, holding MC close as he kissed them, the feeling of them all over him sending him into orgasm. He gripped their shoulders, holding them still as his hips jerked up into them, shooting cum into their body. He growled as he came, and the human cried out in satisfaction. 

Both of them collapsed, out of breath. Beel looked over at MC, pulling the human to him to rest on his chest. They lied there together in bliss for a few moments before Beel looked down at the human, kissing them on the forehead.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I’m a little sore,” MC confessed, “but in the best way.”

Beelzebub chuckled.

“Did that satisfy your hunger?” the human teased.

Beel smirked. “I’m the Avatar of Gluttony, MC. I’m always hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr cause I almost always update that first. https://kaalamarii.tumblr.com/post/618305795423125504/masterlist


End file.
